CRAAASSSHHH!
by yooniqueen
Summary: AU/ Sasuke berkencan, Sasuke meng-CRAAASSSHHH!, Sasuke mati berdiri./ Sasuke sedang asyik menjalankan peran sebagai remaja labil yang tadi malam sukses dibuat galau oleh ... err ... kekasihnya?/ Hyuuga Hinata itu sebenarnya polos atau kelewat polos hingga otak jenius Hyuuga lolos dari kepalanya./ Full warning in side and also full STORY in side. So, just klik the tittle! Enjoye...


Ini nih ... salah satu warga Konoha yang tahu benar bagaimana caranya menikmati hari Minggu. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, remaja labil yang akan beranjak dewasa. Tahu kan, proses menuju kedewasaan itu seperti apa...? Jadi, makhluk bernama manusia _biasanya_—sekali lagi ini hanya kebiasaan yang sudah berlangsung entah sejak kapan—akan mengalami serangkaian proses menuju kedewasaan. Diawali dengan...

Menjadi bayi - balita - anak-anak - **alaaay** - remaja (labil) - **galau** - DEWASA. Khusus opsi yang terakhir, 'galau', sepertinya sudah menjangkiti hampir semua kalangan. Mulai dari anak-anak sampai dewasa—bayi dan balita? Sasaran selanjutnya!

Jadi ceritanya ... Sasuke—gitu sih kamu dipanggil akrabnya—sedang menjalankan kodrat sebagai seorang 'manusia biasanya'. Meskipun aselinya Sasuke sama sekali jaaaauuuh ... dari kata 'biasa'. Kata 'aneh' lebih cocok disandang olehmu. Tapi bahkan seorang Sasuke yang 'luar biasa (aneh)' tidak mampu melawan godaan menjadi 'manusia biasa' ... maka dari itu kamu berada di sini sekarang. Iya kan?

Kamu—Uchiha Sasuke—sekarang terlihat sedang asyik menjalankan peran sebagai remaja labil yang tadi malam sukses dibuat galau oleh ... err ... kekasihmu?

"Gebetan!"

—Oke! Gebetan, _deal_. Sebenarnya tidak begitu penting apapun itu caramu menyebutnya. Tapi tetap saja terbilang aneh untuk anak seusiamu yang bahkan belum berumur tujuh belas tahun membawa gebetanmu ke tempat seperti ini. Pantaskah kamu berada di sini dengan—yang kamu akui dan belum terbukti kebenarannya—gebetanmu? Oke, itu memang urusanmu. Sekali lagi, _deal_.

Kalau boleh tahu sedang apa kamu dan gebetanmu di sini, detik ini juga? Kencan? Kamu membawa kencan gebetanmu di bawah pohon beringin? Haaa~ yang benar saja. Entah tak bermodal atau apa—meskipun kalakangan Uchiha bukanlah kalangan bawah yang tak bermodal—tapi berita baiknya ... gebetanmu tanpak _enjoye-enjoye_ aja dibawa ke tempat seperti ini. Padahal kalau zaman dulu boro-boro pacaran di bawahnya ... lewat aja udah bikin merinding disko. Soalnya kan jaman dulu pohon beringin itu identik dengan sesuatu yang mistis. Tapi kayaknya zaman sekarang mah justru identik dengan sesuatu yang erotis—EH!

Belajar dari teman-temanmu—yang sama labilnya, tentu saja! Mereka selalu mengajak gebetan mereka mojok berduaan di bawah pohon beringin. Alibinya sih biar nggak pengap lah, kaya akan oksigen lah, sejuk lah, romantis lah, sampai-sampai yang terakhir kali kamu dengar mereka beralibi kalau semuanya demi _go green_. Apa hubungannya coba? Nanem pohon junga kagak! Demi _go green_ apanya. Mending sambil nyiramin tuh pohon segede gambreng. Ini mah kagak!

Ehem ... mulai _out of topik_ sepertinya. Poin pentingnya di sini adalah kamu yang percaya begitu saja. Mana otak jenius Uchihamu yang selalu dibanggakan, WOI! Tertutupi kabut cinta. Alasan yang tepat. Jadi lah ... kamu ikut-ikutan mengajak gebetanmu itu berkencan di bawah pohon beringin. Bonus untukmu hari ini adalah: kalian cuma **berduaan**.

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

_Fanfic _Ini Dipersembahkan oleh **anomelish**™

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

CRAAASSSHHH! © anomelish

Inspiration by:

Red Flesh © osananajimi

**_WARNING:_****  
_AU/ OoC/ One Shot/ 2end PoV_.  
Bahasa Tidak Baku.**

Jangan cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang boleh kok ^^'a. Cuman _review_ mah tetep...

... tetep wajib **/dor**.

Elsh butuh kongrit demi kemajuan penulisan fanfiksi yang Elsh buat ... atau sekedar membantu mengedit dengan menemukan _typo_ apapun yang Elsh lewatkan ^^V

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya sih kamu cuma menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bibir dinginmu yang selalu bungkam menyunggingkan sedikit—alah masih jaim aja nih kamu ama gebetan sendiri. Kalau seneng, ya, tunjukin aja dengan tersenyum. Ah ya! Kamu lagi nggak niat tersenyum...

... kamu hanya menyeringai tipis.

_Kyaaa_! Apa-apaan itu, Sasuke? Kamu berniat menakut-nakuti dia, eh? Benar-benar awal buruk yang kamu bangun dengan gebetanmu. Gebetanmu juga aneh. Dia sama sekali tidak ketakutan sedikitpun. Ah ya! Dia memang pemberani. Dia pemberani karena—dengan tanpa pikir panjangnya—mau diajak mojok berduaan di bawah pohon beringin. Lagi pula kamu tidak khawatir bila dia ketakutan padamu ... toh! Dia tidak bisa melawan pesonamu. Dia tidak berdaya.

Tatapan awalmu yang menakutkan telah berhasil mengintimidasi dia sehingga begitu tak berdaya. Kamu menjadi lebih leluasa ... tangan usilmu yang memang dari tadi sudah tidak terpisahkan dari gebetanmu—sekarang mulai aktif bermain. Cukup jago! Terbukti dengan kamu yang mulai mengelus-elus kulit mulusnya dengan perlahan. Sejenak kamu menarik refleks tanganmu. Kamu rasakan kulitnya begitu dingin.

"Segerrrr ... benerrr...,"

Rada aneh memang mendenger kamu berkata seperti itu. Namun tidak menjadi hal aneh lagi ketika menyadari kalau kamu sekarang sedang _tjatoeh tjinta_. Kata orang yang namanya _tjatoeh tjinta_ "tai kucing aja bisa jadi coklat". Nah ... tai aja bisa ajaib gitu berubah jadi coklat lalu apalah artinya bila seorang Uchiha Sasuke—yang keelitnya tidak perlu diragukan lagi—sekarang menunjukan ke-_OoC_-annya?

Diinformasikan untuk Sasuke FC, FG, maupun FB (Fans Boy(?) maksudnya) _woles_ aja... Kalian misuhnya ntaran kalau Sasuke udah deketin _jamban _... _you know_ lah apa yang bisa terjadi.

Ehem ... kembali kepada aksimu, Sasuke. Sudah dapat ditebak kamu tidak akan berhenti sampai di situ saja. Matamu yang memang selalu tajam ... setajam silet—coret! Silet udah jadi _tread mark_ acara lain. Mata bermanik _onyx_ gelap itu memperhatikan dia dengan begitu intensive. Mencoba mengintimidasinya lebih dalam lagi ... lagi ... dan ... lagi.

Ya! kamu bernar-benar berhasil mengintimidasi dia. Mengintimidasi itu lebih ampuh dari pada menghipnotis. Hipnotis memang tidak ada hubungannya ... tapi kayaknya kalau menyuruh Dedy Cobuzier untuk menghipnotis gebetanmu—bukan ide yang buruk.

Justru sesuatu yang akan kamu lakukan itu yang akan berakhir buruk. Tanpa basa-basi kamu memulai sesuatu yang lebih—ehem lagi. Kamu menghirup aroma gebetanmu itu dalam-dalam. Kamu menghirupnya dengan penuh penghayatan. Bahkan penghayatanmu kali ini mengalahkan penghayatan ketika kamu menyanyikan lagu kebangsaanmu . Khusyuk banget keliatannya.

Entah karena saking terlalu dalaaaaaaammm ... kamu menghirup aromanya. Atau? Karena memang kamunya aja yang udah nggak tahan buat mencicipinya. Kamu mulai menciumi gebetanmu itu. ciuman yang singkan namun syarat akan nafsu—ups! Barusan itu murni keceplosan...

... dan sepertinya sekarang pun karena saking dalaaaaaaammm ... kamu menciumnya. Kamu mulai menggigitnya perlahan. Meninggalkan bercak—entah apa itu—di kulitnya.

Heran deh, kalau udah urusan yang beginian pinter banget tanpa diajarin. Mulanya duduk-duduk, eh, tahu-tahu udah terngkurep—waduh! Keceplosan lagi.

Sepertinya penggemarmu itu harus ditenangkan dulu! karena posisi kamu sekarang tidak sedang tengkurep. Bukan! Bukan berarti kamu tidak memikirkan hal yang seperti itu. Hanya saja untuk menghormati gebetanmu yang dari tadi sudah dengan pasrah mengikuti alur permainanmu ... kamu memutuskann untuk tidak begitu ngelunjak padanya.

_CRAAASSSHHH!_

_—AKH! WHAT THE_—

Sasuke! Kamu benar-benar...

... sadis.

Barusan itu apa? Kamu mendapatkan benda itu dari mana? Oke! Kamu tidak perlu repot-repot menjawabnya.

Tidak tahu disebut apa situasi sekarang ini. Habis manis sepah dibuang, kah? Atau habis manis ditinggal menangis? Atau justru, habis manis berakhir tragis...?

Opsi ke tiga nampaknya yang paling 'pas mantap'.

Beberapa detik yang lalu... Tiba-tiba kamu mengeluarkan sebuah Kusanagi. Iya! Kusanagi yang itu. Pedang Kusanagi yang dibawa oleh ninja-ninja di anime Naruto. Tidak tahu dari mana kamu dapat benda seperti itu ... yang pasti _fanfic_ ini tetaplah bukan _fanfic_ _canon_.

_Slow motion_, kamu mengangkat pedang tersebut kemudian menodongkannya tepat di wajah manisnya. Secara cepat kamu menghantamkan pedang tersebut tanpa ampun ke tubuhnya.

Sepertinya kamu memiliki julukan baru. Bukan lagi 'Sasuke gotic' pelopor rambut pantat itik tapi berubah menjadi 'Sasuke sadistic'.

Lebih sadis lagi ketika menyadari ekspresimu yang sama-sekali tidak menunjukan adanya rasa bersalah di kedua bola mata kelammu. Ebuset ... jadi manusia kok hati nuraninya nggak dipake. Ntar _bulukan_(?) loh...

Bukan hanya tidak memakai hati nurani tapi kamu juga tidak memakai otak jenius anugrah keluarga Uchiha yang kamu sandang. Tertutupi kabut cinta lagi? Kabut Cinta sudah tamat dari zaman dulu juga—EH!

Kamu berjongkok untuk memperkecil jarak antara kamu dengan gebetanmu. Kemudian seperti anak kecil kamu mengobok-obok organ dalam gebetanmu. Padahal sebenarnya tanpa kamu obok-obok pun organ tersebut sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Seakan menjiwai semua adegan tersebut kamu sengaja memberi _backsone_ dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang liriknya kamu sesuaikan dengan isi hatimu, "Diobok-obok dalemnya diobok-obok. Ada yang merah seger-seger bikin mabok,"

Dirasa mendapatkan apa yang kamu inginkan. Kamu memasukan semuanya sekaligus ke dalam mulutmu. Kamu makan dengan begitu lahapnya organ dalam milik gebetan tersayangmu—yah ... tersayang beberapa detik yang lalu. Tidak detik ini.

Sampai-sampai sebuah cairan berwarna merah yang dapat dipastikan berasal dari organ dalam milik gebetanmu menelusuk keluar bibir _sexymu_. Merasa mengganggu kegiatanmu, kamu segera membereskan cairan merah tersebut. Kemudian kamu melanjutkan ritual makanmu.

Melalui ekor matamu kamu dapat melihat seorang gadis mungil sedang memperhatikanmu dengan pandangan yang aneh. Awalnya kamu memang tidak memedulikan dia ... tapi siapa sih yang suka kalau lagi makan diliatin? Terlepas dari apapun itu yang kamu makan.

Maka dari itu kamu memutuskann untuk mendekati gadis berambut panjang yang berpakaian serba putih dengan kaki yang masih menapak di tanah. Dia bukanlah kuntilanak, Pembaca.

Dirasa sudah tidak ada jarak yang berarti untuk kalian berkomunikasi kamu berseru, "Mau?" tawarmu dengan sopan.

Dari mata lavendernya kamu tahu gadis itu sedang ketakutan setengah mati. Namun tak berniat mengimbangi ekspresi gadis di depanmu ... ekspresimu tetap tenang dan datar. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ya! sama sekali tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kamu tahu betul siapa gadis di hadapanmu sekarang. Dia adalah adik sepupu Hyuuga Neji—teman dekatmu. Cuma teman dekat loh ... sama sekali tidak akrab. Kamu dekat dengan Neji juga karena di kelas tempat duduknya bersebelahan denganmu. Anggaplah Neji itu teman dekatmu meskipun di sekolah saling sapa saja tidak.

Sepupu Hyuuga Neji ini bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Kamu tidak tahu lebih jauh tentang Hinata. Spesies seperti apa dia. Keluarganya gimana. Kakek buyutnya siapa. Adiknya cewek apa cowok. Ukuran sepatunya berapa. Ukuran BH—bah! ... dan seterusnya ... dan seterusnya... Kamu tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu semua itu. Kecuali opsi terakhir ... mungkin?

Kamu cuma tahu satu hal: Hinata merupaka satu-satunya spesies manusia dengan tinggkat kemaluan yang tinggi. Bayangkan saja! Hampir setiap bertemu dengan Naruto, Hinata selalu pingsan dan berakhir di ruang kesehatan terdekat. Padahal Naruto kan ... err ... bukan tidak tahu malu dia hanya belum pernah bertemu apa lagi berkenalan dengan yang namanya Malu.

Sudahlah ... lagian sejak kapan kamu tertarik pada gadis bergenus Hyuuga di hadapanmu sekarang. Oke! Dari dulu kamu memang sudah tertarik dengan opsi yang teerakhir tadi. Wajarlah ... namanya juga remaja labil. Belum lagi kamu masih lelaki normal.

Tidak mendapat respon dari lawan bicaramu. Kamu memutuskan kembali melanjutkan ritual makan-makanmu dengan tidak menghiraukan tatapan yang dihujamkannya padamu.

Sedetik kemudian...

... gadis Hyuuga itu melewatimu dan berlari mendekati gebetanmu. Dia memangku gebetanmu yang kini penuh dengan luka. Kamu berhenti sejenak melihat aksi tersebut.

Kamu terbengong-bengong memperhatikan dia. Dia juga sedang terbengong-bengong mencoba mengingat apa yang dipelajarinya di ekstrakulikules PMR.

"... A-ah! TETI" ungkapnya setelah berhasil mengingat, "T pertama: tekan langsung pada luka."

Dia terlihat bingung dan kamu terlihat bengong. Dia mencoba menekan apa saja untuk menghentikan cairan berwarna merah itu keluar. Namun bukannya cairan berwarna merah itu berhenti, namun setiap tekanan yang dia lakukan justru semakin mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah itu dari tubuh gebetanmu.

"Ma-masih bisa," Hinata semakin terlihat panik, "E, lakukan elevasi, tinggikan dari jantung. Tapi di mana jantungnya?" semakin menemukan jalan buntu saja sepertinya.

"Kalau begitu T yang terakhir, tekan pada titik tekan." Mata lavender yang semakin membulat itu menemukan hasil yang nihil. "Dimana letak nadinya?"

Kamu masih terbengong di sana. Bengong dengan ekspresi yang datar memang keahlianmu. Namun tubuhmu yang tidak bergerak sama sekali membuktikan bahwa kamu sedang terpaku melihat aksi yang tidak kamu duga.

"... ini usaha terakhir. I, imobilisasi, pembalutan." Terdengar suara gadis yang beberapa waktu ini mencuri perhatianmu.

Kamu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matamu tak percaya. _Onyx_ yang selama ini santai kini terusik ketenangannya. Matamu membulat menyaksikan Hyuuga Hinata itu membuka bajunya untuk membalut gebetanmu. Sekarang dia hanya mengenakan ehem-BH-ehem yang terbalut kaos dalam tipis.

Cukup! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukan lah pemuda tak bermoral yang akan berdiam diri apalagi menikmati tontonan gratis seperti ini. Kamu bergerak cepat membuka jaket biru dongker yang selama rentang waktu tadi pagi sampai sekarang menyelimutimu. Kamu berlari kemudian menyelimutkan jaket tersebut pada tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanyamu nggak nyantei.

"U-Uchiha-san, apa yang anda lakukan?"

Gadis itu malah balik nanya. Benar-benar membuat empat buah siku-siku sukses nangkring di jidatmu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya pula kamu mengulang kembali pertanyaanmu, "Saya yang nanya duluan ... Apa-apaan kamu, eh?"

"Aku sedang mengobati," jawabnya polos.

Kamu dapat melihat di balik poni depan yang menutupi wajahnya dari pandanganmu. Dia tersipu malu.

Wajarlah ... kamu sedang berjongkok memeluknya akibat tadi kamu mencoba menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaketmu. Sekarang yang kamu kenakan hanya kaus oblong yang untungnya aja nggak bolong.

"Mengobati—APA?" kamu terkaget kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini...

... tapi jawaban Hinata selanjutnya benar-benar membuat kamu—

"Saya melihat semangka Uchiha-san berdarah akibat dibelah dengan kusanagi tadi,"

—ingin terjun bebas ke jurang kemudian hanyut ke sungai dibawa sampai ke laut Atlantis. Kamu mengacak rambut _dark-blue_-penantang-gravitasi dengan frustasi. Otak jeniusmu bahkan tidak dapat menemukan satu pun alasan yang logis kenapa seorang Hyuuga bisa berpikiran sekonyol itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata-_san_, cairan merah itu **bukan darah** dan **semangka** memang ditakdirkan untuk dibelah."

Hyuuga Hinata dengan _innocent_-nya tetap melanjutkan kegiatan membalut semangka milikmu. Melihat reaksi _abnormal_ seperti itu kamu refleks bangkit dan melihatnya _sweatdrop_.

"Saya tahu. Ah, lihat! Semangka Uchiha-_san_ sudah terbalut dengan rapi 'kan. Saya telah berhasil mempraktikan apa yang telah saya pelajari. Maaf mengganggu ritul makan Uchiha-_san_. Saya akan meminta Neji-_niichan_ untuk mengganti semangkanya."

Hinata memberikan semangka itu kembali ke tanganmu. Tentu beserta bonus baju darinya yang ia gunakan untuk membalut tadi. Hinata nampak tidak keberatan mengenakan jaket milikmu yang jelas-jelas terlalu besar di tubuh mungilnya. Sedikit membenarkan jaket pemberianmu dia kemudian pergi meninggalkanmu yang sudah kehilangan ekspresi datar seorang Uchiha.

Meninggalkanmu beberapa langkah dia berhenti kembali. Malu-malu dia berbalik menatapmu, "Ah! Uchiha-_san_... Terima kasih untuk jaketnya," dia tersenyum tulus sebelum berlari meninggalkanmu sendirian.

Cukup lama kamu terbengong merenungi semua kejadian konyol yang baru pertama kali ini kamu alami. Apalagi semua ini terjadi hanya karena seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Terlintas tiba-tiba di kepalamu tentang seorang Hyuuga lainnya—Hyuuga Neji. Kamu bersumpah akan menanyakan hal ini langsung pada Neji (walaupun sebelumnya kamu tidak pernah bicara dengannya): seorang Hyuuga Hinata itu sebenarnya polos atau kelewat polos hingga otak jenius Hyuuga lolos dari kepalanya.

**The End**

JEJENG! Jauuuuuuhhh ... banget dengan fic osananajimi-_san_ yang _awesome_ itu ". Seperti _warning_ di atas _fic_ ini memang sepenuhnya terinspirasi dari _fic_ osananajimi-_san_ yang berjudul Red Flesh. Silahkan baca juga Red Flesh untuk melihat perbedaan dan persamaannya #dor.

Btw, terima kasih untuk osananajimi-_san_ yang sudah memberi izin Elsh untuk membuat _fic_ ini. Elsh menikmati dalam membuat _fanfic_ ini dan semoga _reader_ sekalian juga menikmati dalam membacanya ;)

Ada yang tertarik dengan _fanfic_ Elsh? Merasa menjanggal gitu setelah baca _fanfic_ Elsh? Atau ada uneg-uneg yang bikin eneg kalau disimpan? Kalau gitu ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui _Review_. Silahkan _Review_.

Akhir kata:

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_

V96 # 60V

Bali, Selasa 20 Januari 2013/ 21:28.


End file.
